This invention relates to projectiles for use with weapons having smooth bore barrels, and more particularly with a projectile wherein longitudinal stability is provided by an oscillating mass.
Numerous devices have been developed for providing longitudinal stability for projectiles to be fired from smooth bore barrels. Among the earliest to be described in the literature are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 107,909 (Hope, Oct. 4, 1870); U.S. Pat. No. 603,003 (Borelli, Aug. 16, 1898); U.S. Pat. No. 1,278,786 (Teleszky, Dec. 26, 1917). Other more recent disclosures include U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,879 (Chilowsky, Dec. 20, 1966); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,175 (Dusoe, June 10, 1975). In those devices aerodynamic means for providing stability are used and are deployed by numerous mechanical means. Other references which may be of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,677 (Abela, July 1, 1969); and U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,494 (Henkes, May 5, 1925).